Briefly Sweet
by Sami Ryou's Hikari
Summary: A brief and sweet look into the lives of the Yami's and Hikari's. Shonen-ai.


Hi everyone! As here in Australia it is now Friday the eleventh of March, it is my Birthday! YAY! Sami, Ryou's Hikari is now thirteen! Awesome! I wrote this fic as a present to myself; it is three little one-shots, one for each Hikari/Yami pair. Read on!

_Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, they forgot to get it for me as a present…_

**

* * *

**

**RYOU AND BAKURA**

Ryou and Bakura were sitting on their bed on Friday night, looking at the deck they now held together. "Why do you like the Change of Heart card so much, Ryou?" Bakura asked, gazing into Ryou's chocolate orbs. "Well, I like it because it symbolizes a lot of things that I believe in; night and day, dark and light, but mainly you and me! Think about it, one half is dark, the other half is light. One evil, one good. They both balance each other out."

Bakura tilted his head a bit, thinking about it. Ryou kept speaking, passion flowing in his words. "Also, the very name describes you and me, our relationship together; you used to be abusive, chaotic, but then you changed and now you are compassionate, loving and kind to me!" Bakura grinned and looked at Ryou, who was blushing a bit now that his speech was done.

He took Ryou's hand in his, and pushed Ryou down into the bed. "I don't deserve to have you as a Hikari," he whispered. "You are so kind, innocent and sweet; so smart and intellectual, and I am nothing but a cunning thief." Bakura spoke those words, and indeed, he thought them to be the truest words ever spoken. Ryou leaned over to him and replied, "Yes, but it was thanks to that cunning thievery that you stole my heart, my love."

Bakura beamed at his lover before caressing the younger teen, running his fingers through Ryou's silky white tresses, and massaging the crevices in Ryou's back. Ryou relaxed and began to softly stroke Bakura's face. Ryou arched his back as Bakura massaged a sore place on his back, where he had bruises from getting beaten up by the bullies at school.

"Ryou, are you okay?" Bakura had genuine concern in his voice. Ryou nodded and settled back into Bakura's chest, making patterns on the porcelain skin with his finger. Bakura laid his head down on Ryou's shoulder, and yawned cutely. He put his arms around Ryou and smiled at the boy, who grinned sleepily back at him.

"I love you more than anything in the world, Ryou. You are my light, my Hikari. The day to my night, the good to my evil. You changed me so much, and I am forever grateful to you for that." Ryou glanced up at his lover, who was staring wistfully at him, and gave Bakura a brief kiss on the lips before softly replying, "Bakura, it was _you_ who changed _me_. I love you so much, and will never loose faith or trust in you."

They both laid down to sleep, the moonlight shining through the window tinting their hair a silver color, their faces white as death, so that anyone who looked upon them would believe that they _were_ dead! But if you looked closer, you could see the rise and fall of their chests as they curled around one another; content smiles adorning their faces.

**

* * *

**

**YUGI AND YAMI**

Yugi walked into the lounge room to find Yami trying to hide something behind his back, and walked up to his dark, smiling innocently at him. "Yami, what do you have behind your back?" he asked as cutely and with as pleading a look as he could. Yami blushed crimson and looked at the young teen, who had eagerness lighting up his whole face. "Em, well, it is actually a present for you, Yugi!" he confessed.

Yugi jumped up and down eagerly, suddenly extremely excited. Yami had to rest his hands heavily upon the Games King's shoulders to make him stop bouncing. Yugi looked curiously up at the Pharaoh, and asked him whether he could see it. Yami chuckled. "Not yet, Aibou, maybe later." Yugi pouted, and complained about wanting to see it. Yami, please can I see my gift?" he begged, pulling the dreaded Puppy Dog Eyes of DOOM! Yami looked away with his eyes closed.

'I will not look, I will not look…' but as he heard Yugi beginning to whimper he looked at the amethyst eyed youth, and instantly caved into to the eyes. "Alright Yugi," he sighed, "You win, here is your present."

"Yay!" Yugi was ecstatic, to say the least. He tore the golden paper off the gift and squealed as it revealed a Dark Magician plushie! "Yami, thank you so much! I love you!" Yami blinked; did Yugi mean what he had just said? There was only one way to find out. "There's a note attached Yugi; read it!"

Yugi looked at a note on the Dark Magician, and picked it up, reading slowly.

_Dear Yugi,_

_I got you this gift because I knew you would enjoy it, and your smiles light up my entire life! _

_Yugi, I want you to always save the best of your sweet smiles for me, and be mine eternally. Yugi, I love you more than anything… love Yami._

"Oh Yami!" Yugi gasped. "I love you too! I love you so much, especially right now!" Yami flung himself at Yugi, hugging the youth to pieces. Yugi wrapped his arms around the pharaoh, giving the darker version of himself a kiss on the cheek. Yami lay on the floor with Yugi for what seemed an age, just inhaling the scent of the young teen. He though Yugi smelled of fairy floss, which wasn't that bad a smell; very sweet and sugary. They eventually fell asleep on the floor there, cuddled in each others embrace.

**

* * *

**

**MARIK AND MALIK**

Marik was screaming along to his favorite album, American Idiot by the best band ever, Greenday, when he heard a knock on his door. He ignored it and continued singing the albums best song, St. Jimmy! "Marik, open the door! You have the volume up too loud!" Marik turned down the volume and went to open the door, finding Malik, his Hikari, standing there. "Hello Hikari," he stated, looking at Malik, who seemed very annoyed.

"Yes, hello Yami, now please turn the music off, it is ten at night and Isis will kill us if she doesn't get her beauty sleep; you know she has a date with Shadi tomorrow!" Malik seemed very serious, but Marik merely laughed. "Last month it was Pegasus, now Shadi. Who will it be next week, Dartz?" Malik smirked a bit at that, as Isis was a bit of a flirt, but bit down on his lip to kip from laughing.

"That's not funny Yami!" he scolded. "Oh yes it is," shouted Marik, leaping on top of his light, pinning the lavender eyed teen to the ground, before beginning to tickle him. "Ah, Marik don't, you're heavier than me, get off! Marik, get OFF!" Malik kept on laughing until he couldn't breathe, and then Marik finally got off him. "Thanks you!" Malik said, annoyed again.

"Oh, well if you are so annoyed then I will not give you the present I got for you yesterday," Marik threatened. "You got me a present?" Malik looked stunned; Marik NEVER got him presents. "Yes, my love, I did," Marik replied calmly, holding out a little purple box to his Hikari. Malik took it in his hands and opened it. "Marik, oh my Ra… you shouldn't have!" for inside the box was a solid gold ring, with a tiny amethyst stone in the corner of the gold medallion at the top.

"It is our anniversary next week, love," Marik began, "and I wanted to do something special. Marry me, next week, and we can have the wedding at the lake?" Malik looked dumbfounded as he slipped the ring on his finger, tears of happiness welling up inside him. "Of course, Marik, I would never reject you!" At his reply he embraced his Yami, shedding tears of joy, Marik patting his shoulders.

Marik lifted Malik up and took the teen to the bed and laid him down, placing butterfly kisses all down Malik's face, while Malik grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him down into the pillows. They began to kiss each other, burying their faces under the necks of the other.

I cannot say exactly what happened, but when they woke up, the first thing they thought of doing was changing the bed sheets. Oh, and Isis never got any beauty sleep either!

* * *

Well, that is my present to myself; you don't like it, then tough! I thought it would be cute! Thanks for reading!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


End file.
